Sleepover with the World (or most of it)
by MidnightStarRose
Summary: Since everyone has been stressed out, America decides to have a sleepover with a couple of his close friends. But, come on, who would not want to come if they heard about it? Besides word would have gone around anyway. England's not too excited either way. Pairings may or may not appear. ;) Teen for Romano, cursing, and fluff.
1. Invitation

**Hi guys! It's MidnightStarRose! Here is a new story for you guys to enjoy! This will be about a sleepover at America's from England's pov. Some pairings may appear later on during the games but, I won't spoil anything! ;) Anyway this is mostly an intro chapter and the next chapter will get more characters and some actual stuff happening. Oh and I don't own hetalia! :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Invitation<span>

England was sitting at his desk, working quietly on his paperwork, when his phone rang. Normally, England wouldn't mind the interruption but this certain person was quite effective at interrupting him for quite a while. The glowing screen next to him blared out 'American Idiot' and England sighed. He tried to ignore it, monstrous eyebrows furrowed and a hand on his face. The phone stopped momentarily then started buzzing again as the caller tried again. England groaned and grudgingly picked up the device. With a tap of his thumb, the song was replaced with a loud and confident voice that was slightly offended.

"Yo! Iggy, what's the deal? I called you like a bajillion times!" said the offended American. England sighed and shook his head. He leaned back in his chair, dropping his pen.

"Three things, America. One, you called me only once before I picked up. Two, don't call me that. Three, what do you want?" England growled through the phone. America's laugh rang through the phone and England had to move his phone away slightly from his ear.

"Jeez, Artie. I didnt realize how roundabout your style of talking was!" England rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to cut through America's laughing, "Okay, so it's been really busy lately, even for me! So, as the hero, I've decided that it would be an awesome idea to have a sleepover at my place in Florida! I already invited Mattie and a couple others! Waddya say?" England ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and thought about it. 'For once, the git is actually right about something. Hell, his idea is actually tempting. Can I afford that much time off? Sure, why not?' After a few minutes of contemplating, he nodded to himself.

"I'll take you on that offer, America. When is it?" England said, his tone slightly cheerier. America gasped over the phone and England scowled again.

"Really? Yes! Come on, Prussia! Hand it over! Oh stop being a baby and give me it already!" America's loud voice became a bit fainter as he supposedly was talking to Prussia. England frowned.

"Did you just bet on me, git?!" He growled and stood up in anger, his hand clenched.

"What? Hehe no? Anyway, it's this Saturday! I'll text you the deets later! See ya!" America suddenly said nervously and the line dropped. England huffed and put his phone back on the desk. He dropped back in his chair and looked out his window at the unusually sunny streets of London. As he picked up his pen to continue to work he dropped back into his thoughts. 'Ugh, what the hell did I just get myself into...'

After a few days, Thursday came rolling around and England got a text from America. His phone buzzed on the counter while he was reading the news on his favourite red recliner. He looked up from his paper and set down the paper in his hands. England walked over and picked up the phone. Opening the messaging app, a text from America flashed on his screen. 'hey artie! the place iz at my beach house in Orlando! I gave u the address last summer and nowing how well ur organized you probz have it still. C u there!' England frowned at his horrible grammar and shook his head. He texted back. 'Okay. Thank you, America.' As he turned to look for the address, a text flashed again. He glanced at it before putting it back in his pocket. America's reply was, 'Jeez Artie! So formal, hope ya relax when you get here ;p'

England rummaged through his folders and eventually found the crumpled piece of yellow paper that America had given him around two summers ago. The messy handwriting was written in blue ink and was thankfully neat enough for England to read. Pocketing the slip, he opened his laptop and booked a flight over to Orlando. After he was done, England began to pack his various items into a brown luggage. After about an hour or two of packing, it was already six at night. Dinner was swiftly made and by nine, England had finished his dinner and was preparing to go to bed. As he fell asleep in his bed, he couldn't help but feel a small tingle of dread for the coming days ahead of him. 'Ah, it's probably nothing. America only invited a couple of people. How bad can it get?'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! How was it? Ah, England doesn't know the things that he will be dragged into! XD Anyways, please a review to help me improve! Also if you wanna see any specific pairings or games please let me know! Thanks for your time! Next chapter will be coming soon!<strong>

**I got cover image from google. If it's yours and you would not like me to use it please let me know and I will be happy to take it down. :)**


	2. Word Gets Around

**Hey, look at that! I don't own hetalia! X3 Anyways, second chapter is here and I hope I'm doing well! This one is about explaining the way everyone got here. Next chapter will get more interesting and interactions between characters. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Word gets around<span>

England stepped out of the taxi, his luggage at his side. He was wearing a simple white, collared shirt with a green tie tied casually around his neck. His black jeans were slightly dusty from the car ride and he dusted it off. As he examined the beach house in front of him, he started to drag the luggage up the wooden steps that were surrounded by sand that also bordered the wooden sidewalk. He had to admit that it was pretty and well maintained. It looked almost the same as the last time he had been here, which had been two years ago. The house was nicely decorated and had three levels. The beige wood walls was complemented by the white roof and white window borders. He reached the door and knocked firmly, sea breeze ruffling his hair. He heard movement behind the door and he took the pause to admire the view of the sea. The house itself was kind of secluded but not enough to make the owner feel lonely. It was just enough to give the air a peaceful and serene feel. Finally, the door opened to reveal an overly excited American. The blonde was wearing a faded Star-Spangled Banner shirt with ripped blue jeans. It definitely screamed America.

"Iggy! Man, I'm so excited you're here! I gotta admit though, I didn't think you would come so early," America babbled as he grabbed his luggage despite England's protests. He walked into the house and England followed, closing the door behind him, "Alright! Your room will be next to mine upstairs. But, you won't use it for anything other than storage. Everyone else has already taken the other rooms for their stuff." England nodded and made a note on how to get to his room in case he ever got lost...or was retreating from somebody.

"Who else did you invite?" England asked as they headed downstairs again. America looked back and thought for a moment.

"I invited around six people, I think? Let's see, that included Mattie, You, Prussia, Japan, Spain, and France," America said as he ticked off each person's name on his fingers. England felt his eye twitch at the mention of France. Not to mention the other two.

"America. Why did you invite that frog?" England said through gritted teeth. America laughed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Prussia insisted on inviting Spain, then they both insisted on France. I couldn't just be like 'I don't like France.' 'Cause that would rude!" America explained while continuing the walk downstairs. When they reached the bottom, America headed to the kitchen. "You wanna drink, Iggy?"

"No thanks. But, even with six people counting yourself, how are all of the rooms taken?" England inquired, his mind trying to work around that. Even if each person had one room to himself they would have the other two floors open.

"Well, it's actually seven people, England," a soft voice said next to him. England looked up, startled at the new person. His mind automatically tried to place him. He looked like America but, slightly different. 'What was his name? Canadia? No...Canada! Yes, that's it.' England quickly regained his composure and adopted an apologetic expression.

"Ah, yes. But, I don't think I can think of the frog as a real person, enough to count anyway," England lied, having thought of the excuse on the spot, "Anyway, do you mind explaining, Canada?" Canada looked a little surprised but smiled. America was snickering in the background while he was munching on some burgers from who knows where.

"Well, the numbers kind of escalated from seven. Right now, we have around twenty-four people," Canada said after a moment of thought. England almost fell off his chair in surprise.

"Twenty-four?! How the hell did that happen?!" England exclaimed. As if on cue, the trio of friends appeared in the room.

"That's a very nice question, Anglettere," said France. Prussia nodded in agreement. The three all sat down at the table and England frowned at them.

"So, let's answer his question, si? I'll begin!" Spain said with a smile, "Since I was invited, I couldn't just leave without my little tomato. But, Roma wanted to bring his brother who also brought Germany!" Spain finished and looked at Prussia. Prussia grinned and placed his palms on the table, standing up.

"Alright! Ze awesome me will explain my part!" Prussia said in his loud voice. England rolled his eyes and gestured for him to continue, "So, being the awesome me, I was invited to play games at his place but, I declined because of my presence here. Well, Denmark wanted to come. I asked America and he said yeah. That, ended up bringing Norway by Denmark, Iceland by Norway, and Finland and Sweden by Iceland. So, we got all the nordics with us too!" After he sat back down with his feet on the table, England had to take a moment to process that and counted the people. _'Counting the original seven plus Spain's group and the Nordics, that's fifteen. So, who else?'_

"Okay, but that's only fifteen. Who else?" England said, frowning. France smiled and raised a hand.

"I know Hungary is coming because of Italy. Also, because of Matthieu's relations with Ukraine, they were also chatting. By that, Russia and the Baltics were also invited. Ukraine would stay with Belarus because God knows how this would go if she was here," France chuckled and adjusted his hair with his right hand. America stopped eating his burgers to glare at his door.

"That communist bastard! If Mattie hadn't insisted on being nice to him, I would've kicked him out pronto!" America exclaimed angrily while Canada just smiled nervously.

"W-well, we couldn't just kick him out when he traveled so far, eh?" Canada said quietly and Kumajiro looked at him.

"Who are you?" the small bear said.

"I-I'm Canada..." He replied. England, meanwhile was counting again.

"Okay, that's twenty. Who's the last four?" England spoke up, bringing the attention back to the original topic. Japan entered the room. Six pairs of eyes fixed on him and he bowed.

"Hello, everyone. I believe we are discussing the company we are having?" Japan said politely. England nodded, "If you haven't counted them yet, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and South Korea has joined us due to their interest in the sleepover." England nodded and closed his eyes, thinking. America was talking to Japan about something and the trio of friends left to do something. Then something occurred to England. Opening his eyes, he looked at America.

"Wait, so where is everyone?" England asked. America grinned and pointed to the back of his house.

"They are all hanging out at the beach, wanna go and join them?" America asked happily. England looked in the direction of his pointing and sighed. _'Might as well go and try to enjoy it. It is a vacation after all. Oh god, I just hope nothing weird happens.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the people are set and interactions between everyone will be a challenge. But, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if I did something, whether it's good or bad! X3 Critiques or suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thank you for your time! See you in the next chapter! <strong>


	3. Games

**OK! Very sorry for the wait! That was quite a long wait. I'll try not to do that again. ^^' Here's chapter 3! I added the other characters and set up the scene for the first game of the sleepover! Btw America's place is pretty big in my head. I picked out the groups completely random. PLEASE tell me if anyone is OOC. I'll try my best to fix it. Oki, since this is getting long I 'll stop now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own hetalia!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Games<span>

America led England to the back screen door that led to the beach. Canada and Japan followed behind, having nothing better to do. They exited the house with America chatting away loudly to the group following him. It was a sunny path that was lined with shady trees and various green plants littering the sides of the sandy path. Wooden planks leaded the way and soon enough England heard waves hitting the shore and the chaotic sounds of the other nations reached the group's ears. When they rounded the corner the beach was in sight. England squinted against the bright sun, his hand coming up to shade his eyes. Once his vision adjusted, he was immediately pulled into the sand by America. Japan and Canada wandered away to some shady spot and England was pulled towards the center. Looking around, England saw that the nations were generally split into their own groups. Not paying attention, England was left in the middle of everyone with America dashing off towards a stage. While England was trying to clear his shoes of sand, he was approached by Russia.

"Privet, England. There are many countries here having fun, da?" said the tall Russian. England observed that he was still wearing his scarf but had changed from his normal tan coat into a white t-shirt with tan pants. He also was wearing slippers which looked strange to England. England was startled at the sudden appearance of the country. He quickly regained his composure and nodded. He was slightly unnerved by Russia smiling at him but, he covered it with a scowl.

"Yes, quite. How long have you been here?" England asked, trying to be polite. Russia hummed in thought and put a finger to his chin, his head tilted.

"I believe only a couple of hours? Kanada was very nice for convincing his brother for me to stay," Russia said with a nod of his head. England was about to reply when he was cut off by a loud feedback coming from the stage. It was cut off by tapping and music playing. Everyone on the beach turned to look at the source with varying emotions of irritation,amusement, or curiosity.

"Yo! So, how's everyone enjoying my amazing idea to vacay?" America grinned and revealed that he was the source of the noise. The crowd of nations either cheered or just continued to watch. America nodded and took out a white bag, "Alright! Since everyone I here, I will do the honors of starting the first game of the week! Our first game will be a... scavenger hunt!" The crowd suddenly burst into murmurs and glances at each other. Some pulling others into teams already. England glanced at Russia next to him and noticed that even Russia seemed excited for it, even if only a little bit.

"Hey wait, you guys! You have to hear the rules before anything! Okay, there are five rules. One, no one can leave the property. That would be no fun. Plus! I have cameras and I'll know if you leave! Leaving will immediately count as a disqualification for this and the next game!" America said with a wink. Few people grumbled but no one seemed to have a problem with it. America, seeing this, moved on. "Two, you have to stay with your teams until the end or you cannot win. Your teams will be chosen from this bag, completely random. Three, there are enough items to accommodate each team. Do not take anymore than you need to fulfill the requirements. Four, no cheating. You cannot take from other groups, trade items, or work with other teams. Finally, five. Have fun! Any questions may be asked now." America gave the crowd a few minutes to think.

"Oi! How are you gonna enforce these rules?" Romano suddenly yelled out. America looked at him and grinned.

"Easy! My best friend, Tony, is gonna be watching and has communications with me. But, don't worry, the hero won't cheat!" America declared and multiple eyes rolled, including England's. "So, let's draw the teams. Since there is twenty four of us, we'll be split into teams of three. Creating eight teams in total!" With that, America plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out the first three slips of paper. The crowd waited anxiously and he read them aloud.

"Sweden, Hungary, and Lithuania!" The three looked at each other and grouped up, none of them particularly having a problem with it. America continued saying the teams. "Germany, Latvia, and Taiwan. Iceland, Denmark, and Hong Kong. Spain, Finland, and France. Canada, Norway, and Estonia. Japan, Romano, and China. Italy, South Korea, and Prussia. And finally..." The crowd had already shifted into their teams. England realized that the only ones left were...

"Russia, England, and me." America announced, his smile straining to stay on his face. Next to him, Russia seemed pleased with this and he turned to look at Engalnd again.

"Ah, it seems we are in the same team, England. Let's have fun, da?" Russia said with his creepy smile. England gulped and nodded, wondering how he was going to deal with Russia and America at the same time. America, on stage, continued.

"Alright! I hope you like your teams cuz you're keeping them for the rest of the day! My bro, Mattie, will be passing out the sheet of items. You are free to start once you get them and bring the items back to this stage and when the first team places the items down, a firework show will start and the game is over. Alright! Let's do this!" America said and with that, the teams set off. America hopped off the stage with a sheet that Canada had given him. He walked over to Russia and England with his eyes glaring at Russia. Russia simply smiled at him and stared back. England sighed and decided to step in.

"Alright, before anything happens, I want to set down a few special rules for this team," England declared and the two nations looked at him, "Okay. One, no fighting. We won't get anywhere if you do that. Two, work together please. We want to win still, yes?" The two nations nodded. "Finally, no insulting anyone to avoid fights." America and Russia glanced at each other. England waited impatiently and eventually the two nodded. "Okay, so are we all in agreement?"

"I set up a totally awesome firework display and I would like to see it up close! So, let's win!" America said excitedly.

"Da, I agree. I would like to have fun with you two and enjoy my stay here," Russia said. America glanced at him suspiciously but gave England the paper.

"Alright, so the first item on the list is a... Black and white bunny?" England looked at America and America only shrugged.

"Hey, it's Tony who made the list," he replied. England sighed again and began to walk into the trees that were also a part of America's property.

"Let's find a bunny then..." England murmured. The game had begun and eight groups spread across the property, searching for the random items that was on their list. _'Lets just hope there isn't any groups that will get in our way.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That one actually took a while to write! I hope you guys enjoyed! Lemme know if I did anything wrong, anything right, or if you have suggestions. I was also wondering if I should keep it in England's POV or change to others to show other groups. I'll keep it England's unless I get enough people saying they want it otherwise. :D Thanks for your time! See you in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
